


"Please, Hank."

by baebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bottom Connor, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Desperation, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Times, Hand Job, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hank, Virus, caring hank, no actual penetration, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: While out on a mission, Connor comes into contact with an android infected with a virus that stimulates human arousal. Connor figures the quickest and most enjoyable way to get rid of it is to give in.Connor explained to Hank that when he was completing an arrest, the android had turned and held him down for a moment, flooding his system and forcing him to black out for a moment to reboot. Thankfully, because of his model, he was able to regain consciousness in the next dozen seconds, but apparently that was enough time for the virus to get cozy in it’s new home. He’d ended up arresting her, of course, but not without a throbbing headache and an unfamiliar warmth settling over his bio-components. There had been no reports of a virus with any of the symptoms he was experiencing, and he didn’t wasn’t to stoop to a WebMD diagnosis just yet. Perhaps he could ask Hank for his take on the matter.





	"Please, Hank."

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason it's marked non/dub-con is because Connor is under the influence of a virus!  
> First fic for this fandom, and first fic in months! This was written all in one sitting so please be kind, but let me know if anything is super out of character.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hank asked, looking away from the road ahead briefly to address the android next to him. Connor hadn’t stopped fidgeting since they’d gotten into the car, and it was starting to piss Hank off. He’d always had his coin, sure, but Hank had confiscated that long ago and until now Connor had seemed quite happy without it. He’d never complained, anyway. Connor kept his gaze forward, but the rest of him could barely sit still. He had his legs crossed over one another, his hand jammed between his thighs. His foot tapped impatiently against an empty beer can below his seat. “Androids don’t fidget.” Hank told him, waiting to be proven wrong. 

Connor nodded hesitantly, running his hand through his hair out of frustration. Connor never got frustrated. “You’re right, we don’t.” He agreed and dug his teeth harder into his bottom lip. He felt as though he were burning from the inside out, a low simmering heat resting in his would-be gut. It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant, it was just… Worrying. His head was swimming, his skin warm. If he was quiet enough, he could hear the low hum of his insides working to find the problem. He ran diagnostics check after diagnostics check, and all of them turned up perfectly clean. His system had been a little unreliable since his deviancy, but surely it would pick up something this significant, whatever it was. He thought back to the mission they’d just completed, trying hard to remember if there was any chance he’d… ah. “It’s possible I’ve been infected with a virus.” He said quietly.

“A virus?” Hank asked, reaching across to turn his music down just a tad to make sure he was hearing right. He didn’t seem immediately concerned, but once he turned to look at Connor he realised that this might be something serious. He was shaking slightly, his eyes half-closed and the back of his neck flushed blue. The android did have a track record of neglecting his health. The fact that he’d outright told Hank suggested that he either wasn’t familiar with the virus himself or that it was really, really bad. “How? What virus?”

Connor explained to Hank that when he was completing an arrest, the android had turned and held him down for a moment, flooding his system and forcing him to black out for a moment to reboot. Thankfully, because of his model, he was able to regain consciousness in the next dozen seconds, but apparently that was enough time for the virus to get cozy in it’s new home. He’d ended up arresting her, of course, but not without a throbbing headache and an unfamiliar warmth settling over his bio-components. “My systems haven’t picked it up yet.” He went on to say. “Though the symptoms are relatively similar to those of a fever, eliminating those that rely on a human body…” He paused, rolling over search terms in his head. There had been no reports of a virus with any of the symptoms he was experiencing, and he didn’t wasn’t to stoop to a WebMD diagnosis just yet. 

“They all rely on a human body.” Hank barked back, clearly beginning to become agitated with how calmly Connor was taking this. He’d seen virus’ like these kill dozens of androids, he wasn’t going to risk it with his partner. “You’re infected, Connor. I’ve gotta take you to Cyberlife.” Since he realised he was a deviant, Connor had begun to care less and less about the company. They’d always treated their androids as property and wanted to keep it that way even after the revolution. If he went back there was little telling what they might do. It was probably more efficient for them to wipe Connor completely instead of taking the time to pull the code from his system, and neither him nor Hank would be very pleased with that. He looked across at the detective, his head whirring from searching for whatever this thing was. 

“Please don’t.” He said softly. That was unexpected. Hank had braced himself for a three-minute speech on the immorality of Cyberlife and the uncertainty of what they’d do to him, which would eventually lead them to the storefront regardless. He tore his eyes away from the road yet again and turned to Connor. He was looking back him him now, big brown eyes and parted lips, his LED flashing like mad. He was perfectly capable of having a yelling match with the android, but turning down those puppy-dog eyes? No way in hell.

“Fine.” He breathed, slowing the car down slightly. They were on a relatively quiet street now, especially given that it was the middle of the day. He scratched his untrimmed beard. “If you’re not well within two days, though, we are going.” he said, meaning it. He looked back to see Connor still staring at him, the blank look in his eyes indicating that he was still searching the web (or whatever he called it) for an answer to his problem. Usually it didn’t take him any more than two seconds to process a webpage of information, though. Hank let one hand off the wheel to snap in front of Connor's face. “Hey, kid, you still with me?” He asked. 

Connor blinked once or twice, coming out of his momentary state of shock. “Yes… I think so.” He said, nodding. “Can you pull over, please Hank?” After eyeing him cautiously, Hank did as he’d been asked. There was that word again. Please. Connor had always been polite, sure, and it was completely innocent on it’s own, but with Connor in the state he was Hank couldn’t help but feel his own cheeks beginning to heat. Connor sighed and shook his head slightly. What he’d found wasn’t exactly favourable, nor did it come from a particularly reliable source, but it was the only clue to his condition. His mind was slowly muddying, too, and he predicted that he’d soon lose connection to the database. As far as he understood it, he’d been infected with a virus created by sex traffickers that sent androids to seek out intercourse, meaning there was less struggle in the process… though he couldn’t be sure. He looked back at Hank. “What does sexual arousal feel like?” He asked. 

“Connor-” Hank began, his eyes widened with shock. He was completely out of an answer. He doubted any human could remain composed in this situation. “Jesus, Connor. You can’t just ask shit like that. What does it have to do with the situation we’re in now?” He asked, praying that the subject matter would be left to rest. Connor didn’t reply, instead he lurched forward and placed a hank on Hanks thigh, gripping his jeans tight. He only had to give Hank that look and he would give in. Hank didn’t bother to move his hand, and instead sighed shakily and nodded. “It’s… It’s warm, I guess. You feel your skin prickling. You might even shake. Your mind becomes blurry… like, like you can’t think straight.” He nodded to himself, satisfied with the explanation he’d given.  
“Are you aroused now, Hank?” Connor asked desperately, his voice drenched with hope. This was getting weirder by the second, but Hank couldn’t bring himself to stop it. The android slid his hand further, dangerously close to Hanks crotch.  
“Connor.” Hank said sternly, placing his hand over the others. “Take it easy, okay? You need to tell me what’s wrong with you. You’re all over the place at the moment. We need to get you sorted out.” He certainly wasn’t turning down Connors offer, he was just confused.  
Connor whined, honest to god whined, and pulled back an inch.  
“I… the android. The girl I arrested. She was the one that gave me the virus.” he explained in short sentences, clearly having trouble stringing together a coherent sentence. He licked his lips. “It’s normally used by-”  
“Get to the point, Connor.”  
“It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Oh. Well that was unexpected. Hank had always viewed Connor as a sexual being, but he’d always chalked up to his own baseless projections. He swallowed hard, turning the word over in his head. It was usually used in the context of shitty dating advice books to describe dark chocolate and candles, but he had a feeling Connors virus was a little more deserving of the label. He was shaking with it, his grip on Hanks thigh his only point of stability. “Oh.” He said once he’d finally managed to gather himself. His throat felt dry but the rest of him urged him to take the opportunity as it presented itself. He hadn’t had a good fuck in months. Calling him ‘pent up’ would be an understatement. He’d never even kissed Connor, and yet here they were. Hank knew - or hoped - exactly how this was going to end. “And you want me to… to help you?”

“Please.” Connor said again, and Hank melted just a little bit further. He eased his hand off of Connors, but didn’t give him the go-ahead just yet. Noticing his hesitation, Connor continued speaking, or rather, begging to be relieved. “Please, Hank. I need this.” He looked it to, as though he were about to collapse under the weight of his lust.  
Hank swallowed, trying to clear his head. First things first. “You- you sure? This ain’t just the virus talking?”  
Connor nodded. “I’m sure.” He promised, and Hank decided that was all he was going to get. It wasn’t as though there were very many options. The only other person that might be willing to do the job was Given, and there was no way Hank was gonna let that happen.  
“I thought you were… well, I didn’t imagine you’d have the required parts to- I mean, not that I was imagining it. Cause I wasn’t. Not until now, anyway.” Jesus, save him. He was blabbering like a fucking teenager. Connor was getting impatient. He was squirming in his seat, his eyes raking over Hank again and again, looking for an in. He nodded. “Okay.”

Connor groaned in relief and immediately began to shed his clothes, tugging the tie down and pulling his jacket off. He left his shirt on in a rush to kick off his shoes and get rid of his pants. Hank watched him undress in shock, still not quite believing that this was happening. He’d always wondered about what Connor would be like in bed (who wouldn’t?) but this was far from anything he’d expected. Connor looked weak and needy, not prudish and stiff. Before Hank knew that he was doing, Connor had clambered over the centre console and had sat himself in Hanks lap. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Hanks. He clearly had no idea what he was doing, it was all teeth and no coordination, but Hank was more than happy to show him the ropes. He brought his hand up to grip the back of Connors head while they kissed, threading his fingers through his short brown hair. “Ease up a little, Con. We got all the time in the world.” He reminded him. Connor sighed in protest against his lips, his hands already slipping beneath Hanks shirt. They were inhumanely warm, and all the more soothing.  
“I don’t want to wait. I want you now.” He said. 

The demand in Connors voice made Hank sweat with need. He placed his other hand on Connors waist, pulling his closer and for the first time realising the throbbing erection pressing against his stomach. Connor was hard. Hank tugged Connors head back and his hips forward, giving Connor some much needed friction. The android moaned almost immediately, continuing to rock his hips forward on his own accord. Hank watched him intensely, noting the way he bit his lip to stifle any sounds and the way his stomach rolled. He was so fucking pretty, grinding himself helplessly against him, trying so hard to keep quiet in case any other cars passed. “Hank.” He said, because he didn’t know what else to say, and raised his arms to wrap around his neck for some stability. “Hank please-”  
“Please what?” Hank interrupted.  
“Please touch me.” He whined.  
Hank obliged, running his fingers along the underside of Connor's cock over his briefs. He was tempted to look down, but found Connors expression wouldn’t allow him to yet. The android had kept his eyes stuck on him, unmoving. It was the only thing the virus would allow him to focus on. Connors cock was big, Hank realised, almost the size of his own. It didn’t have the same girth his did though.  
“Properly.” Connor said sharply.

Hank broke their gaze for just a moment to pull Connor out. Holy hell. He was completely hairless, as was the standard for androids with this type of… equipment. He was leaking like crazy, probably twice as much as a human would thanks to the virus. He stoked Connor once, slowly, and Connor moaned in encouragement. “Yeah. That. More of that.” He was being awfully demanding today. Hank held his hand still after a few more strokes, realizing that Connor was quite eager to set his own pace. He thrust forward into Hanks hand over and over, his breath coming quicker each time. “It feels this good every time?” Connor asked, and Hank nodded. As far as he knew this was Connors first sexual experience. He’d never appeared to be attracted to anyone in this way, and Hank was sure he would have heard about it by now had Connor discovered porn. 

Connor could feel his stomach tightening. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was on the verge of orgasm, though he didn’t quite know to how to articulate it without sounding too clinical. Hank didn’t like clinical. His cock pulsed in Hanks grip and Connor whined, sitting up to press his head into Hanks shoulder to make it easier for himself. Hank squeezed his cock, swiping a thumb over the head. “I got you.” Hank reassured. Connor moaned loudly next to his ear.  
“It’s- it’s hot. Tight. Inside me.” He breathed, for once at a loss for words. Hank could certainly get used to this. He nodded in understanding, smoothing the hand in his hair down his neck, his back. He turned slightly and pressed a kiss to the flashing LED on the side of Connors head. “More. More, Please. I need to…”  
“You need to cum?” Hank whispered into his ear, his voice uneven and airy.  
“Yeah. I need to cum. May I? Please?” Fuck, now he was asking permission? How could Hank possibly say no to that?  
“Go ahead.” He said. “Cum for me.”

Connor stilled for a moment, and then he moaned loud, without any regard for anyone who might hear them. He came clutching onto Hank for dear life, his nails digging into his shoulders and his legs keeping him firmly in place. It washed over him completely, his mind whirring to correct the overstimulation. Oh, that was good. Very, very good. He continued to rock himself for a few more seconds while he rode out his orgasm, his cum dribbling over Hanks knuckles and onto his shirt. He hadn’t expected it, but then again he hadn’t expected any of this. “Thank you.” Connor murmured into Hanks ear. He blinked himself back to reality, and suddenly felt a little sheepish about the position they’d found themselves in. It didn’t look like they were going to get out of it any time soon, either. The lust inside him was still very much present. “You better send a text to Captain Fowler.” He said.

“God you’re impossible.” Hank panted, shaking his head and hitting send.


End file.
